


Teasing A Guild Master

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Laxus attempts to tease Hibiki at a guild master meeting, but is less than thrilled to have it turned back against him.
Relationships: Hibiki Lates/Laxus Dreyar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Teasing A Guild Master

Wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the newest Guild Master to join the ranks, Laxus leaned in and conspiratorially whispered, “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll be happy to show you the ropes, kid.”

Hibiki smiled pleasantly at the dragon slayer, drawing on his considerable experience as a host and resisting the urge to fling Laxus over his shoulder. After all, this party was being thrown in his and Laxus’s honor by the rest of the guild masters in Fiore. It would be gauche of him to send his counterpart flying so early into it. “Thank you, Guild Master Laxus. But correct me if I’m wrong... didn’t you become a guild master yourself just a few days ago?” It was mild, but he was pretty sure his teammates would have called him rude for the minor jibe. Still, Laxus deserved at least a little good-natured poking for calling him a ‘kid.’ Hibiki was older than Laxus now, thank you very much.

The comment struck home, proven as the skin under one of Laxus’s eyes set to twitching. “I was in training for it longer than you,” Laxus reminded him. After all, Makarov had put some effort into preparing his grandson to take over the position for good after the last time it had been passed back to the old man.

“I see.” Hibiki closed his eyes and nodded his head. Opening his eyes, he then shifted enough to free his arm from between them and patted Laxus consoling on the back. “My condolences on being a slow learner.”

The dragon slayer’s mouth dropped open. How _dare_ that little nerd... “Yeah, well, I grew up watching Makarov be the best damn guild master Fairy Tail ever had, so I also have experience by proxy.”

“And Bob’s my uncle.”

Laxus wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Was Hibiki joking? Or was he serious? It was hard to tell with the host-types. He hadn’t heard a word of such a connection even breathed around him during his year-long stint in the Blue Pegasus guild, but he wouldn’t put it past Hibiki to have sat on the information for just an occasion such as this. And it would make sense as to why Bob had left his guild in the hands of Hibiki when he retired instead of Ichiya, who had been the betting pool favorite.

Seeing Laxus struggle, Hibiki’s grin widened slightly. Ah, how he had missed this. Getting the better of Laxus and his overconfidence never got old. He’d missed the giant dragon slayer when he left Blue Pegasus and rejoined the newly restored Fairy Tail. A year had been too brief.

But now it was looking like he would get to cross paths with Laxus regularly once again. So that was definitely something to look forward to.


End file.
